I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food service containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to food service trays. Two such trays may be used as to form a food containment enclosure or container. The base and cover each have an identical construction and molded from natural or recycled materials which are compostable, biodegradable and environmentally friendly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of containers are used by food distributors, grocers and restaurants to package food. All such packages, however, suffer from one or more deficiencies making them less than ideal for use. Such containers are often made from aluminum, glass or plastic. Sometimes paper products are employed. However, such paper products are often coated with materials designed to make the package more durable and fluid resistant. They also have the effect of making such packaging slower to biodegrade and more difficult to effectively recycle. Packages commonly used today are a major source of litter and a major source of trash filling America's dumps and landfills.
Aluminum, glass and plastic are often employed to construct packaging because they are easily formed into a desired shape. However, such packages are expensive to manufacture, particularly those made from plastics derived from oil.
Paper and cardboard packages are not so easy to mold and typically require the use of adhesives, inks and coatings which increase cost and exacerbate environmental issues.